Family is about Love
by Bohogal1998
Summary: When Abby finds out about a natural disaster in Honduras, She and her family band together to help the people in need. In the process, The Krakowsky family meets a little boy who was orphaned by the tragic event. The boy is also reunited with his baby brother a few weeks after the disaster. Is there room in the Krakowsky home for two more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is a new story in my Broken Road universe! I hope you all enjoy it! It will be a multi chapter. I am also currently working on a co-write with Misspatchesmom, called If it Ain't Broke. be sure to read that one as well! Please read AND review this story! Thanks!**

"Mama? Will Granducky be happy to see us?", asked Kelly Krakowsky. She was holding on to the leash of her puppy, Scout. Abby Sciuto Krakowsky smiled down at her eight year old daughter.

"He will be very glad to see you and your sister. And He'll be so happy that you brought Scout to see him." Ducky Mallard was current residing at the Shady Grove retirement home in Alexandria, Virginia. He hadn't been in good health lately, so Abby, along with NCIS medical examiner, Jimmy Palmer, had made it a point to visit at least once a week. The Girls had been involved in a summer camp for a few weeks, so they hadn't gone with their mother the last couple of times. When Abby and her daughters arrived at the nursing home, Scout entertained the residents in the common room for awhile and the girls talked to all of them. Abby found out that Ducky was in his room. After about twenty minutes, Abby gathered up her family and they headed on back. Upon reaching the room, Abby knocked Softly and called out,

"Duckman? It's us. Me,Caty,and Kelly."

"And Scout and Cocoa.", Kelly said, as she and her sister walked in with their dogs. Ducky broke into a big smile.

"Abigail,my Dear. And young Caty and Kelly."

"Hi Granducky!", Kelly said. Caty waved, and both girls ran to hug their adoptive great grandfather. Then Ducky said,

"I see you have brought Scout with you. Come here, Girl. Scout let her master unclip her leash and then jumped up on Ducky's lap. Abby came over and leaned down to hug the man and kiss his cheek.

"How are you,Ducky?", she asked seriously.

"I am doing well today,my dear. I played dominos with some of the other men earlier this afternoon. Now I am just resting a bit before supper.", Ducky replied cheerfully. Abby nodded, but she was worried. Ducky had the TV on down low and something caught Abby's eye.

"Ducky, can you turn that up?" Ducky nodded and obliged. Abby listened intently to the world news report that the television was currently tuned to, and her eyes grew wide with horror. The news anchor was speaking about a huge monsoon in Honduras. The images on the screen were devastating. Abby's heart broke for those people. She especially hurt for the ederly people, the animals, and the children. The newsanchor said that so many children were now orphaned or separated from their families. Pets had gone missing, and adults were searching for their elderly parents. Abby was struggling to hold back tears as she watched. She was so focused on the screen that she was startled to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a start.

_"Mama? Why are you sad?",_Caty signed. Abby wiped away some tears and pulled Caty onto her lap.

_"Mama just feels sad for those people on the news."_, Abby signed and said.

"Because they got hurt in the storm?",Kelly asked. Abby nodded.

_"Then we should pray for them. That's what you always say.",_ Caty signed.

_"And send them food and water and blankets and stuff. They'll need that right?",_Kelly said and signed. Abby's tears spilled over at how sweet her daughters were being. She just hugged them both tightly, since she couldn't speak at the moment. Scout jumped up and licked her face, which made her laugh through her tears. Then Ducky spoke up as he signed,

"I beleive that the poor residents of Hondurous would appreciate your thoughtful gestures, Girls."

_"We'll talk to daddy about how we could best help these people."_,Abby replied, wiping her eyes again. They stayed and chatted with Ducky for another half hour, then it was time for him to go to supper, so the Krakowskys left after hugging him and promising to return the following week.

That night after the girls were in bed, Abby watched some more of the news reports with her husband,Jesse. When she teared up yet again at the images of the displaced families and injured animals and people, Jesse pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I just can't imagine what they are going through. So many children have lost everything,including their families. So many people are now homeless. It's just so awful,Jesse!", Abby said,hoarsly.

"I know, Angel. But I know you. You'll find a way to help. In fact, you should check and see if our church is would be interested in organizing a mission trip to Honduras. It's summer vacation still, and it would be a great oppertunity to teach the girls about compassion and helping others."

"That's actually a great idea,Babes. I'll call Father Brian tomorrow."

"Sounds like a great plan. Are you ready to come to bed now."

"You go on in. I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Ok. Just don't stay up to long.", Jesse said with a smile as he kissed her goodnight. He knew his wife well, and he knew exactly what she was up to. Sure enough, as soon as he had left the room, Abby picked up her laptop and started on her research.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I will post more next week. Tomorrow will be my chapter of If it Ain't broke. Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH **

**appreciated!Please don't forget! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The next day, on her lunch break, Abby called her parish preist, Father Brian.

"Hi,Abby. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Father Brian. I heard about the monsoon in Honduras. I was wondering if our church could organize a mission trip. These people need help, and the more people working on it, the better."

"Yeah, I saw the news reports. I was actually thinking about organizing something. Tell ya what. We can discuss it at our next missions comittee meeting.",Father Brian said

"Absolutely! I'll be there!"

"Great. See ya then.",was the Priest's reply.

"Thanks! Bye!",Abby says. Then she hangs up and runs to find Jesse. She filled him in as they ate lunch together.

Two nights later, it was the night of the meeting. Father Brian had Abby go over her research with the group and explain what she wanted to do. Several people wanted to go on a mission trip. Those who couldn't go, wanted to help by gathering supplies to send. The trip was approved by the end of the meeting. Everyone had to go home and check their calenders, however, to decide on a date. Abby ran into the house after the meeting and called out,

"Jesse?!"

"What's up,Angel? You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm great! We voted to plan a mission trip to Honduras! Can you get the time off? I'm pretty sure I can."

"I think I have a couple of weeks vacation time. But what do we do with the girls?"

"I was gonna ask McGee and Delilah if they'd take them. It would be too hard to take them along."

"It would. And Caty does better with Cocoa. It would be really complicated to bring her."

"Right. I'll talk to Delilah tomorrow."

Delilah and McGee agreed to take the girls during the trip.

"We'd love to have them. The kids all get along great together and I think my kids will also love having two dogs in the house for a few days.",said Delilah. Abby and Delilah laughed and then Abby hugged her friend and said,

"Thanks Delilah."

"You have a big heart,Abby. I love that you're doing this and I'm glad I can make it easier for you.",Delilah replied. Abby kissed her girls goodby, then, and hugged the other kids and headed to work.

At the next meeting for the missions comittee, Jesse came as well. The girls were left with the Dinozzos for the evening. They decided on the first two weeks in July for the trip. That gave them a month to prepare. The next evening, Abby and Jesse sat the girls down in the lLiving room for a talk.

_"Girls? You know how we saw on the tv about the people in Honduras?"_,Abby said and signed. Caty nodded and Kelly said,

"Yeah. They lost their houses and cars and some are still missing and pets are missing."

_"That's right. Well our church found a way to go and help those people._",Abby continued.

_"How?"_, Caty signed.

_"Well, there is a group going to Honduras. Mama and are going with them."_,Jesse replied.

_"Can we come,too?",_Kelly asked.

_"Honey, Honduras is VERY far away. Daddy and I think it will be too hard for you. And Caty wouldn't be able to take Cocoa, because it's not safe there now." _, was Abby's response. Kelly started to cry and asked,

_"But where will we go?" _Abby pulled the girls into a hug as Jesse assured them.

"You'll be staying with Aunt Dee and Uncle Tim and their kids. You have alot of fun."

_"Absolutely! Much more fun than you'd have working in Honduras. We'll skype everynight,too."_,Abby added.

_"Can we help, somehow?",_Caty signed. Abby smiled and signed back and said,

_"Of course. You can pray and help us get supplies and pick some toys and clothes for the kids."_ This made the girls smile. Then they went over and hugged their parents and Caty signed,

"I'm glad you and Daddy are going to help those people."

"_Me,too_", said Kelly.

_"Love you, my big hearted girls.", _Abby said and signed. They both responded_,_

"Love you,too."

About a month later, Abby and Jesse dropped the kids off at the McGees along with both dogs. They had said goodby to the rest of the NCIS family the night before. This morning,Abby was having a hard time leaving. She gave Delilah about a hundred instructions and kept asking the girls if they had remembered this or that.

"Mama! We'll be fine! You need to get to the airport!",Kelly said.

"Yeah,Abs. You don't want to miss your flight.",McGee said.

"I kno.w! I know! But, I've never been out of the country without them since they became ours!",Abby said. Jesse gave her a side-hug and said,

"Angel, they'll be just fine. They're in great hands,and the kids will make sure they don't get too homesick." Abby gasped and said,

"Oh,no! I never thought of that! What if they miss us too m;uch?!" Delilah spoke up.

"Abby, we'll keep them entertained and well cared for the entire time you're away. And you can skype with them everynight." Finally, Abby was convinced. She and Jesse hugged and kissed their girls goodby and Abby hugged all five McGees as well. Then McGee drove them to the airport. The Krakowskys were leaving their car at the McGees'. At the Airport, Abby hugged McGee one more time and Jesse shook the man's hand. Before they knew it,Abby and Jesse were on the plane and on their way to Honduras.

**So,Abby and Jesse are on their way to Honduras. What will they find there? How will they help? Tune in Saturday to find out. Remember ALL reviews are**

**MUCH appreiciated! Please don't forget! For those of you who are reading my cowrite with misspatchesmom,her next chapter will be posted tomorrow!Thanks for reading! Catch ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. It's a sad one. But this is NOT the end of the story! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby insisted on calling home as soon as they had landed. They Skyped with their kids on the way to where they were staying. Then, they grabbed their bags and and went inside to get some sleep.

Early the next morning they ate breakfast and headed to meet their group. There was a main leader at the meeting locatcion who divided the groups into teams with members from other groups. Abby and Jesse were split up. Jesse was sent with a group to help at one of the children's shelters while Abby was sent with a group to help out and one of the animal course, Abby was in heaven with that assigment.

When Jesse got to the Children's shelter, he was nearly overwhelmed with how many children there actually were. They all looked up at the new-comers with haunted eyes.

"We have more children than we can accomidate here. The main task will be expanding this shelter to house more children.", said the woman who was running the shelter. One little boy slowly approached Jesse and asked him something in spanish. Jesse knew very little spanish but he figured out what the boy was saying.

"Mister, Have you seen my baby brother? " Jesse slowly shook his head. The leader explained that in disasters of this extent, families were often separated. Sometimes even forever.

"Mama?Papa?",asked the boy,with tears in his eyes. Jesse did the only thing he could do. He picked the little boy up and held him. He looked at the organizer and asked quietly,

"What happened to his parents?" The organizer looked at him sadly and said,

"They didn't make it. We found his mother and him, trapped under some boards. She was using her body to shelter her son. We found the boy's father a few miles away. He had been swept away by the floods and was drowned. There has still been no sign of the younger boy. We can only assume he is dead as well. Swept away by the floods like his father. He was only a year old."

"What are their names?"

"This little one's name is Tomas`. His baby brother was Gabriel.",was the replied. Jesse put the young boy down and told him that he would see him later. It was time to get to work. These children needed a safe shelter with room enough for all.

Meanwhile, Abby was hard at work tending to the homeless pets at the animal shelter. She was heartbroken at the sight.

"What's gonna happen to these poor creatures?",She asked the person in charge. The director sighed.

"Well, of course we hope that as many as possible will be reunited with their families. The others will will try and place with new homes."

"And the ones you can't find homes for?",Abby asked. The director looked down and didn't say a word. That was all the answer Abby needed. She was determined to do as much as she could while she was there, to make sure every animal in that shelter was placed or reunited with a loving famiy. In the meantime, she would give those sweet innocent souls all the love she could shower them with.

That night, after their shifts were over, Abby and Jesse skyped with the kids again and had dinner. Later, in bed, they discussed all they had seen.

"Jess, it was horrible. Those poor animals with no one to love them. And they are understaffed at the shelter. Other than our group, there were only three other workers there. I don't want to think about what is going to happen to the poor animals that don't find homes.", Abby said, her voice breaking at the end. Jesse held her close and said,

"If anyone can help them, you can. You have enough love in your heart for every animal there. And probably for the animals in all the other shelters as well." Then he told her all about his day.

"If you could have seen the looks on those kids' faces. Angel, it was heart breaking. Especially that little Tomas`. He asked me if I had seen his baby brother."

"Oh! That poor kid!", said Abby, softly. She sniffled then, and Jesse hugged her, again. The hug was as much to comfort him as her. They talked for a few moments longer, then they prayed for all those affected by this tragedy,before drifting off to would be much more work to do the next day.

**Well, Abby and Jesse are both struggling with what they've seen. Will Tomas` be reunited with his brother? Will Abby be able to help at least the pets in her shelter find homes?**

**Tune in next week to find out! Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

After the talk Abby and Jesse had the night before, Abby had a wonderful Idea. She went to talk to her team leader, who's name was Suzie Wilson, about it as soon as she reached the animal shelter,

"Why don't we bring the orphaned children over here to play with the animals. Or we could bring the animals to them. Animals are known to be very theraputic.

"I've read the studies on that. That would be a great idea,Abby. But I'm not sure how we could make it work, transport-wise.",The team leader said.

"Well, if I can come up with a way to make it work, could we do it?", Abby persisted.

"Sure. Why don't you look into it.",Suzie agreed. Abby thought about possible options. That night, she asked Jesse, how he thought it would work best. Jesse said he'd talk to his team leader and see about bringing the children over. It was within walking distance. Two days later, Jesse and his team along with about twenty children, walked into the animal shelter. Jesse had a little boy clinging tightly to his hand. Abby smiled and her Husband and walked over to the group.

"Hola. You must be Tomas.", she said gently, kneeling down to the little boy's level. He nodded but buried his face in Jesse's leg,shyly.

"It's ok, Tomas. This is Abby. She's my wife. She's really nice.",Jesse assured the boy.

"Would you like to come see some of the animals? They could all use a friend like you.",Abby asked. Tomas nodded again and allowed Abby to take his hand and lead him over to where the animals were. The boy immediately went over to a fluffy but scared cat and began speaking gently to it as he stroked it's fur. The cat quickly calmed down, and was soon purring in Tomas' lap. Abby and Jesse stood watching him.

"I don't know how I'm going to leave him in three days. He's grown so attatched to me."

"He really doesn't have anyone, does he?",Abby asked softly.

"No one they can find. He was separated from his entire family. His parents were both found dead. His younger brother wasn't found, but he has been presumed dead. They are still searching, but now it's for a body.",Jesse replied sadly. Abby's eyes filled as she leaned into her husband.

"Jesse, I know we can't adopt them all. Some of them still have family around anyway. But we can at least concider adopting Tomas. we have the room."

"What about he girls? We can't just suddenly turn their world upside down by bringing in another child to the mix."

"We can talk to the girls and feel them out when was skype tonight. But I really don't think they'll be upset. They are both such big-hearted girls. I'm sure they'll open their hearts and arms to him right away."

"Well, Tomas does need a home."

And he's already bonded with you.",Abby pointed out."

"Ok. We'll talk to the girls tonight. Thankyou for bringing up the adoption subject. Thankyou for having such a big and open heart.",Jesse said, pulling his wife close.

"I Love you very much, Jesse Krakowsky.",Abby replied. Jesse kissed her and said back,

"I love you more,Abby Krakowsky!"

Abby then walked over to Tomas who still had the kitty in his lap.

"That cat seems to like you alot. You know, he won't let anyone else touch him. He'll let me touch him to get him in and out of his cage, but that's it." Tomas looked up and smiled at Abby.

"El Gato!"

"Si, El Gato. Moy Bien.",Abby said, using some of what little spanish she knew. Jesse gently came and told Tomas he would have to put the kitty back in his home. Tomas was NOT happy about that. Jesse tried to sooth him.

"We'll come back." That did nothing to calm the little boy. He just started crying harder,while holding the kitty closer. Abby decided to try. She knelt down and asked,

"May I take the kitty? It's almost his dinnertime and I think he's getting hungry. Do you want to help feed him?" Tomas looked at Jesse and then at Abby. After a moment, he nodded and let Abby take his new friend. Abby motioned to the boy to follow her and she put the kitty back in his cage and showed Tomas how to pour the food and water and set in inside the cage. Tomas then pet the kitty and stepped back to let Abby shut the door.

"Good job,buddy! You are welcome to come help anytime you want, as long as your leaders say it's ok." Tomas smiled and looked at Jesse and his guardian.

"We'll do our best to get you back here.",Jesse said.

"The animals seem to be doing wonders for the children.", agreed Mrs Ellis, the director of the children's shelter. Then the other children were gathered together and the group prepared to return to the shelter.

"See you,tonight,Angel.", Jesse said as he gave Abby a quick kiss on the lips. The children lined up and headed out with their leaders. When they were almost to the door, Tomas let go of Jesse's hand and ran back to Abby, throwing himself into her arms. Abby hugged him back,tightly and said,

"See you soon,buddy. I promise to take very good care of your furry friend for you."

"Gracias.", said Tomas. Then he ran back to his group. Jesse smiled at Abby before leading the group out the door and down the road.

Later that night, Jesse turned on the laptop and connected to Skype. He and Abby grinned as the faces of their two precious daughters appeared on the screen.

"Hi,Mama! Hi,Daddy!",Kelly said. Caty waved.

_"Hey! How are our girls?"_,Jesse asked both vocally and with signing,

_"We're good,Daddy. We miss you and Mama!"_,Caty signed.

_"We miss you,too. So much!",_Abby said and signed.

_"We will be back before you know it. But we do have something to talk to you girls about."_,Jesse replied.

"What daddy?", asked Kelly,signing for her sister, as well."

_"Well, remember when we brought you home to live with us from your other country?"_,Abby asked. Both girls nodded.

"Abs, you two, planning on adopting again?",asked McGee. He and Delilah were in the room with the girls, but had hung back until then to allow them time with their parents.

_"Well,McGee, we are concidering it. We want to find out how the girls would feel about it,first."_,Jesse said and signed.

_"You mean you are going to bring us a new brother or sister?",_Kelly asked, remembering to _sign for Caty._

_"If you are both ok with it, and I hope you are, we are going to try and adopt a little boy named Tomas. He lost his whole family in the flood.",_Abby explained.

"Oh no! That's so sad!",Delilah said.

_"Mama, Tomas is all alone. He needs us! We want him for a brother."_,Kelly said, firmly. Caty nodded in agreement.

"So we get a new cousin?", Morgan asked."

"Hopefully,Morgy!",Abby replied.

_"Cool! Another boy to play with."_,Johnny said and signed, earning him a glare and a punch in the arm from Caty.

"OW!",Johnny yelled, rubbing his shoulder. The others laughed. Then Jesse said,

_"We're going to talk to the director of the Children's shelter I'm volunteering at tomorrow."_ Abby added,

"Hopefully, there won't be as much red tape since he was orphaned in a disaster and most likely needs to be placed as quickly as possible."

_"She WILL say yes,right? He needs to come live with us! You are the best parents!"_,Caty signed. Abby smiled at her daughter and said and signed,

"Unfortunately, there's more to it then that. Remember, it took several months for us to bring you both home. It will probably be the same with Tomas. But we'll do the best we can. I'm totally thrilled that you girls want him,too. You are amazing girls."

"Well, You were there for us when we needed a family. Tomas needs a family now. We can be his family.".Kelly said.

_"Well, we better get to bed. It's late here and we need to go early and talk to Mrs Ellis. We need to talk to her together and Your mother needs to be at the animal shelter by eight. You two be good for your Aunt Dee and Uncle Tim. Have fun with your cousins.",_Jesse said.

_"We'll see you soon. Love you both so much!", _Abby said.

Love you,too,Mama! Love you Daddy!",Kelly said. Caty gave the sign. Abby and Jesse blew kisses through the screen and then everyone said goodby and signed off. Abby and Jesse headed to bed feeling very proud. They had the best daughters in the world, and their little family was hopefully about to get a little bigger.

**Well, looks like Abby and Jesse may be doing more than just helping the people of Honduras for a week. Will they get custody of Tomas? Tune in Tuesday**

**to find out! Please don't forget to review! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Early the next morning, Abby and Jesse headed over to the shelter and quickly found Mrs Ellis. She was available for a talk and she lead them into a room that was a makeshift office. They explained to her what they were hoping to do.

"So you would like to adopt Tomas.",Mrs Ellis asked for confirmation.

"Yes. He needs a home, and we have one to give him.", Abby said, confidently.

"We talked to our two daughters back at home last night, and both of them were on board with the decission.",Jesse added. Mrs Ellis nodded.

"So you have other children?"

"We have two other children. Caty and Kelly. Both adopted.",Abby said.

"Internationally?", The director asked.

"Caty is from Romania and Kelly is from Azerbaijan."

"Well, I have watched you both this week and watched how Tomas has taken to both of you. It won't be up to me. But I am willing to put in a good word for you and give you the name of the man you need to talk to."

"Thankyou,Mrs Ellis.",Jesse said.

"Well, I think that you have nothing to worry about. Tomas has no other family. All four grandparents died years ago from an epidemic. His mother lost her sister when she was shot and killed by rougue soldiers. The boy's uncle is in prison for selling drugs."

"The poor kid.",Abby said softly.

"So you should have no trouble adopting the child."

"Oh Thankyou,Mrs Ellis!", Abby said, throwing her arms around a very surprised director. The woman chuckled as she hugged the younger woman back.

"My pleasure. It's my prayer that all the children here will find their families or find homes with families as wonderful as yours." After the meeting was finished, Abby and Jesse kissed goodby and Abby headed back to the animal shelter. She bonded with the cat that Tomas had called El Gato. Tomas had done a great job of taming the feline and Abby was doing her best to help the cat feel safe. Abby was the only other person besides Tomas who could touch the cat. She wondered how she could bring him home. She asked Suzie about it that afternoon.

"Well, at the moment, you can't. The animals are still in quarentine for several weeks. But If we don't find this little guy's family by the time that's up, you could probably apply to take him to America."

So maybe El Gato could come home with Tomas. Jesse and I are trying to adopt him."

"That's great,Abby. I saw the way you were with him when he came to the animal shelter. You guys will be the perfect parents for him."

"Listen, don't say anything, yet, Ok? Jesse and I are going to talk to the proper authorities tomorrow after we get off."

"Absolutely.", Suzie said, giving Abby a hug. Then the two women got back to the animals.

When Jesse and Abby got to the offices of the children placement agency, they had to wait about an hour before anyone came to talk to them. Finally, Luis Ortega, the director, came out and said,

"I appologize for the inconvenience. We have been as you say, swamped, with children needing homes since the monsoon hit. I understand you would like to adopt a little boy at one of the shelters.

"Yes. Tomas.",Abby said.

"Ah, yes. Tomas Rodrigas. He has no other family, so the process should take alot less time than is customary. You must understand that you will not be allowed to simply take the boy home with you, but you should be able to get him within three months instead of the usual six."

"But we'd still have to go home at the end of the week without him?",Abby said softly, holding back tears. Jesse squeezed her hand, as the director said,

"Well, that is true. However, you will be able to tell him, that you will see him again in just a few months. Unfortunately,even with children orphaned suddenly, there is still a legal process that we must follow.

"We understand,Director. If you could get the paperwork to us, we can get our part started as soon as possible."

"Ah, yes Senor Krakowsky, the sooner we start, the sooner Tomas will have a place to go.",Director Rodrigas agreed. He went and got the proper paperwork for them. It took a couple of hours, but Jesse and Abby finished what they needed to do and gave the paperwork back to the director to file. They thanked him and headed back to their hotel.

They met with Tomas together and told him their plan.

"So I would get to go to America with you?"

"Well, Not right away sweetie. You see, We have to wait to be approved. It won't take too long, but we can't adopt you in two days either. The director of the Children's Placement agency said maybe three months.",Abby said, pulling the little boy into her lap. Jesse looked Tomas in the eye,

"The time will go by fast,Buddy. You'll see. And Mrs Ellis said we could even talk to you on the computer in her office.

"But I want to go home with you and Ms Abby,Mr Jesse.", Tomas replied, his eyes filling with tears.

"Tomas, Mr Jesse and I love you so much. I promise, .Come. Back. For you.", Abby said, looking into the little boy's eyes.

"And guess what. When we talk, you'll get to talk to our two daughters, Caty and Kelly. They will be your sisters." Tomas finally stopped crying and Abby helped him dry his tears.

"Can we talk to mi Hermanas right now?"

"Well, it's about their bedtime where they are, but I think we might have a few minutes. Lets see if we can use Mrs Ellis's computer before Ms Abby has to go over to the animal shelter.

The connection was made and the soon to be siblings talked for half an hour. Then it was time for the girls to get to bed and for Abby to head to her post.

Two days later, it was time to say goodby. Abby tried to hold her tears back for Tomas' sake.

"Hey,sweetie, will you do something for me?" Tomas replied,

"Si."

"I need you to take good care of El Gato for me. You are the only other person he has bonded with. He needs you to show him alot of love."

"I love him very much."

"I know you do. Take care of him until we can bring you both home. K?"

"Ok, Ms Abby. I love you."

"I love you,too."

"Love you,Buddy. Be good for Mrs Ellis until we get back."

"Si. I will be very good. I love you,Mr Jesse.", Tomas, replied. Then he threw himself into Abby and Jesse's arms. The hug lasted a full minute. Then Mrs Ellis led the little boy back to his group, and Abby and Jesse headed to the car that would take them to the nearest airport. Abby had to wipe several tears away and Jesse was struggling as well. It hurt to have to leave their soon to be son behind, but it was comforting to know that they would be together again before too long.

**Well, The adoption process has started. Will they get to bring Tomas AND El Gato home soon? Or will something go wrong? Tune in next week to find out. **

**Thursday I am writing one-shot Abby story in honor of Pauley Perrette's birthday! I hope you will read and review it. Don't forget to review this chapter! and if you haven't reviewed**

**my latest chapter in my cowrite story, plase do that. Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Back in the US, there was a big crowd waiting for Abby and Jesse's plane to arrive.

"Grandpa Gibbs, do you think Mama and Daddy have my new brother with them?" Kelly asked innocently.

"Brother?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, Sweetheart, I think your mama and Daddy wanted to be the ones to tell Gibbs and the others.",Delilah said,gently.

"Oops."Kelly said, looking at her feet.

"Way to go, sis." signed Caty who had read her sisters lips, and Delilah's. Then the older girl Gibbs-slapped her sister.

"OW!", exclaimed Kelly, shoving her sister back.

Gibbs got between them, saying and signing, _"Hey! Calm down, you two. Caty you do not head-slap your sister! Kelly, shoving Caty back doesn't solve anything. Go sit over there until your parents arrive. I want you to be getting along again by the time they arrive, so do whatever it takes." _The two girls glared at each other, but stomped over to the row of seats their grandpa had indicated. The other kids stared at their usually well behaved friends for a moment, and then continued with what they were doing. The entire group was there, other than Ducky.

"Leave it to Abby to go on a mission trip and come back with plans to adopt," Tony said.

"Abby does have the biggest heart," Ziva replied.

"But Jesse was actually the one to bond with Tomas' first, from was they told us in the Skype sessions," McGee said.

"Have you seen Tomas, Tim?" asked Palmer.

"Once. They skyped with us the other day and had him with them. He seems like a really sweet little boy."

Before anyone could respond, Abby and Jesse's flight was announced. So the group got ready to head to where they were supposed to meet. Kelly and Caty and Cocoa came running over to the group.

_"We're friends again!" _Kelly said and signed.

"_Really?" _Gibbs replied. Caty nodded and hugged her little sister. Kelly giggled and hugged back.

"Well, then, come on. Let's go see your parents," Gibbs said and signed with a smile. The entire group made their way over to baggage claim to meet the returning members of their family.

Abby and Jesse de-boarded and reached the baggage claim within twenty minutes. When Abby saw most of her family waiting, she all but ran towards them. She first scooped up her daughters and hugged them tightly. Then she turned them over to Jesse and hugged the rest of the group.

Gibbs was last, and he said, "Really, Abs? You and Jesse are adopting a boy from Honduras?"

"Who told?" Abby said.

"Sorry,Mama!" Kelly said. Abby looked at her youngest daughter in dismay.

"Kelly! It was supposed to be a surprise. Daddy and I wanted to tell our family."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got excited," Kelly said.

"You're forgiven, sweetpea. I guess this is as good a time as any to tell." Jesse said

"We're stopping by the retirement home on the way back to tell Ducky, but we want to tell the rest of you now. Guys, we met a little boy named Tomas at the children's shelter where Jesse was volunteering during the trip. He lost his entire family. We fell in love with him over the past several days. You guys will love him," Abby said.

"So when will you guys get to bring him home?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully within three months," Jesse replied.

"It should go more quickly since he doesn't have any other family to contest," Abby added. The group congratulated the family, and then Abby and Jesse picked up their luggage and the McGees drove them to pick up Scout and get their car. Then, the Krakowsky's drove to Shady Grove to visit Ducky.

"Hello!" the man said when he saw Abby and her family.

"Hey, Granducky!" said Kelly, as she and her sister hugged the man.

"Well, what brings you all here?" Ducky asked, after the hug ended.

"We have something to tell you, Ducky," Abby said.

"We just got back from Honduras and we met a little boy at one of the shelters," Jesse said.

Abby added, sadly, "He lost his entire family in the monsoon, Ducky."

"That is most unfortunate. I am glad you were there to help him, at least a little," Ducky replied.

_"That's not all, Granducky!"_ Caty signed.

"We're getting a brother!" Kelly blurted out.

"It's true, Ducky. We have applied to adopt Tomas. He'll get a new name when he comes to America if he is ok with that, but he is going to be our little boy soon," Abby said.

"Congratulations to you all! That is wonderful news! I would like to meet the young chap when he arrives."

"We'll bring him right over, Ducky. Or, if you are up for it, someone can bring you to the dinner we are having to introduce him to the rest of the family." Jesse said.

"I would enjoy that very much." Ducky said. After a few more minutes, the Krakowsky family left to head home.

About a month later, the Krakowskys were enjoying some family time at home, when the phone rang. Abby answered it.

"Senora Krakowsky?"

"Yes. That's me," Abby replied.

"This is Luis Ortega, Director at the children's placement Agency. Is your husband available as well, by any chance?"

"Yes. I'll get him. Just a sec."

Abby called Jesse in and he said, "What's going on, Director Ortega?"

"Well, there has been a slight, what you say, complication, with Tomas' adoption process. I called to inform you of this new development."

**So what do you think this complication is? Tune in next week to find out! Don't forget to review! Catch ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7,ya'll! Enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks!**

"What happened? Is Tomas' ok ? Did his uncle get out and file for custody?" Abby asked, worriedly.

"Oh,no,Senora. He is in prison with no hope of ever being released. The complication is with Tomas' younger brother. He has been found, alive."

"But how? And why did it take so long for you to hear about it?"

"Where was he?"Abby asked.

"Well, It appears that Senora Rodrigas put the baby into a large woven basket for protection. The basket must have been carried away by the floods. It was found several miles away caught in a tree, apparently where it landed when the waters went down. A neighbor woman nearby heard Gabriel crying and found him in the basket in the branches."

"Poor little guy! But he was alive? Is he ok?" Abby rambled.

"How did he get to you?" Jesse asked.

"The woman who found him called the authorities and then I was notified. The baby was brought to me and I took him to the shelter. Tomas' immediately recognized his brother."

"That's incredible."Jesse said.

"It's an awesome miracle!" Abby added.

"Si. Dios es Bueno."Director Ortega said.

"Absolutely. He totally is!" Abby replied, knowing exactly what the man was saying.

"I really do not wish to separate the brothers, after all they have had to deal with."

"Of course not." Jesse agreed.

"I know this is quite sudden, as you are due to return for Tomas in less than two months."

"We'll take him. We are not tearing those boys apart now." Abby said, without hesitation, or even a look at Jesse. There was no need. Both of them felt the same. They were getting two sons instead of one.

"Email us his paperwork and we'll fill it out and get it back to you by tomorrow." Jesse said. The director agreed, and the call was ended. Then Jesse and Abby called Caty and Kelly in to break the news.

When the family had gathered in the living room, Abby said and signed,

"Girls, Daddy and I have something to tell you."

_"Are we in trouble?" _asked Kelly, signing at the same time for her sister.  
_"Should you be?" _Jesse asked his daughter,teasingly.

_"No! I didn't do anything bad! Neither did Ca-Ca!" _Kelly said.

_"Well, then you have nothing to worry about." _Jesse replied with a wink.

_"What's going on,then?" _signed Caty.

_"Do you girls remember when we told you that Tomas had a baby brother?"_ Abby asked her daughters.

_"Yeah. The one that died in the flood." _Kelly said and signed.

_"Right. Well, we got a call from the man who is helping us get Tomas, and it turns out, his little brother Gabriel was found alive and taken to the shelter that Tomas is staying at."_ Jesse informed the girls.

_"Does that mean that Tomas won't come home with us? Will he stay in Honduras with his brother?"_, Caty asked.

"_Well, you won't be getting a brother now..."_ Abby replied, mysteriously with little teasing. When the girls' faces fell, Their mother quickly added,

_"You're getting two brothers!_" Kelly and Caty looked at each other, Kelly let out a squeal as she and her sister jumped up and danced around the room. Scout joined in as Cocoa looked at her master as if she had lost her mind. Jesse and Abby laughed at their daughters' antics and then swung them up into big hugs.

The next morning, the Krakowsky family set up a skype session with Tomas and Gabriel. It was their first time to see the younger boy. Gabriel was barely a year old. After getting to know the little one and chatting with Tomas about the reunion, Abby asked,

"How's El Gato?"

"I taking very good care of him. He likes me." Tomas replied.

"Is he eating well?" Abby.

"Oh, Si. He is always hungry. I feed him everyday, when I go."

"Good job!" Abby said with a smile.

"Tomas, when you and Gabriel come to live with us you'll get to help feed our dogs. This is Cocoa. He helps Caty cause she can't hear. And My dog is Scout."

"I like los perros." Tomas said.

"That's the Spanish word for dog, just like El Gato is Spanish for cat.", Jesse explained, when he saw that his daughters looked confused.

"Oh.", Kelly said. Caty nodded. Then, it was time for the girls to go to school and the grownups to go to work, so the session had to end for the time being. The family said goodby to their future new members and then everyone went on with their day.

A couple of days later, Jesse and Abby were talking to Palmer and Breena, while their kids all played together.

"So now you're getting two boys instead of one."

"Yeah. We thought you could give us some advice, since you ended up with an extra child when you decided to adopt.

"Well, that was our first successful adoption, though. You guys have done this twice already." Breena said.

"With one child at a time. This will be two new children at once. And Gabriel's younger than Caty or Kelly was when we got them." Abby reminded them.

"It really wasn't that much different. We had to buy a few more things, but, by then,Tori was older and could help, just like Kelly and Caty are now." Palmer replied.

"That's true. I've noticed how great Kelly and Caty are with the younger kids." Breena added.

"They really are." Jesse replied.

"So are you two going to give the boys new names, after you adopt them?" asked Breena.

"Well, we have names chosen, but for Tomas since he's older, we're going to ask him if he would be ok with that. We are going to talk to him when we see him in person." Abby replied.

"That sounds like a wise decission.",Breena said.

"We are going to call Clay and Ellie in a few minutes to tell them the new development, but We're having a dinner this weekend to tell everyone else. You guys are still invited, even though we've already told you." Jesse said. The Palmers agreed to come, and then they had to get back home. Abby and Jesse Skyped with Ellie and Clay. The girls got to talk as well. Julie was about four years old now and was talking very well. Abby thought is was so adorable that her Goddaughter had developed a slight accent like her fathers.

"Abby that's great! I am so excited that we're getting two Godsons." Ellie said.

"You guys have got to come for a visit as soon as you can after we get them!" Abby said.

"We can't wait to meet them." Clay assured her.

"I wanna see my new cousins, too!" Julia piped up.

"They will love you,Ju-Ju-bee." Abby assured her. Then the girls all chatted with each other for a few moments, before it was Julia's bedtime. The two families signed off, and Abby called the NCIS family members to invite them to the dinner. They all said they could come.

A few days later, Abby made a potroast with new potatoes and baby carrots. She also made a blackberry cobbler for dessert. When everyone was seated around the table, Jesse and Abby stood, and Abby broke the news.

"In one month, we will be bringing home two sons instead of one."

"Two, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"They found Tomas' baby brother. He was in a woven basket, in the branches of a tree. A lady found him and got him to the authorities." explained Jesse.

"It was a no-brainer, of course. We weren't splitting up those boys after they were just reunited. So, naturally, we agreed to take them both."

"That is wonderful,my dear." Ducky said. He had felt well enough to come to the dinner, which made Abby very happy. Gibbs shook Jesse's hand and kissed Abby's cheek. Then he held out his arms to the girls, who immediately ran into them.

"Happy for you all."

"Thanks, Gibbs." Abby said with a big smile. The Krakowskys got hugs from the entire NCIS family. Then they all sat back down to enjoy the meal.

Over the next several weeks, Abby, Jesse, and the girls prepared for their new family. The McGees handed down Jax's old crib for Gabriel, and Tony and Ziva handed down Timmy's old bed for Tomas. Johnny and Morgan and Jax went shopping with Abby and the girls and Jax and Johnny helped pick out bedding and clothes for the boys. All the kids helped pick out toys and movies, as well. A couple of days later, Abby took Caty and Kelly to the pet story where they picked out cat toys, a cat bed, and food and water dishes. Abby bought those things, plus, catfood, kitty-litter, A litter box, and a carrier.

Before they knew it, it was time to head back to Honduras to pick up the newest members of the Krakowsky family. Tony drove the family to the airport. The DiNozzos had the biggest vehicle, and they were keeping Scout while Abby and her family were gone. He helped them in with their luggage, and helped Caty show the documents that would allow Cocoa to travel with her to the proper he stayed with the family until their plane was announced. When it was time for them to board, Tony hugged Abby and the girls, and shook Jesse's hand.

"Let us all know when you land, so we know you're ok."

"I promise,Tony." Abby said.

"Thanks,Man." Jesse added.

_"See ya soon, Girls. You'll be awesome big sisters. Those boys are so lucky." _Tony said to his honorary neices.

"Thanks, Uncle Tony." Kelly said.

_"Bye, Uncle Tony." _Caty signed. Then it was time to board the Flight, so Caty tugged on Cocoa's leash and the girls followed their parents onto the plane. As they settled into their seats, the entire family thought about what was ahead for them. They couldn't wait to make their family a little bigger.

**Well, the family is about to be all together! Next chapter will be later this week. probably on Thursday. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, the family has reached their destination. Soon they will grow by three members. Enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

When the family arrived at the airport, they headed to get their bags. Then they found a transport to the Bananarama resort where they would be staying. Jesse had found a great deal online for the accomidations. The girls were excited to find that they would be staying right by the beach. It was fall break back in DC So the family had left that Wednesday morning. taking that day's schoolwork with them for the girls to do on the plane. They arrived in Roatan around two PM Honduras time. The plan was to pick up the boys and El Gato from their village that afternoon after settling into the hotel. Then,after supper the kids could explore the beach. Beginning the next day, the family would see the sights together. The flight home was schedualed for Sunday morning. Ziva would pick them up this time, and bring Scout.

On the way out of the airport , the Krakowskys passed a gift shop. Kelly turned to her parents and said,

"Mama, Daddy? Can Ca-Ca and I get something here for our new brothers?" She then remembered to translate for her sister

"well, we're going to be going to a lot of totally awesome places tomorrow and Friday. I figured you'd all get something then, and presents for the family back home." Abby replied, signing for Caty.

_"But, Kelly and I want to pick out something to give them when we meet them." _Caty signed. Abby looked and Jesse who said,

"I think that's a nice idea." he said.

"Well, ok. You two can each pick out one thing for each of the boys. One of you can chose one present and the other chose one for the other brother." Abby concented.

"Yaay!" Said Kelly, as Caty clapped her hands together. The two girls decided that Kelly would get Gabriel's present and Caty would pick out one for Tomas. After about ten minutes, Jesse said to make a decission, since they needed to get going. Caty found a beautifuly painted toy train for Tomas that was made in Honduras, and Kelly found a woven teething toy shaped like a llama for Gabriel. At the last minute,Abby found a couple of hand made cat toys to give to El Gato. Then the family headed out to catch the transport to the resort. Once there, Jesse checked them in and they carried their bags to their room. The room had one king-sized bed and a queen-sized. They were given a mattress and blanket for Gabriel. After they had put things away, the family headed to catch the ferry that would take them to the mainland. From there, they would be taken to the village to pick up their boys. Tomas was very excited to see his new family. He ran to them and hugged his sisters before jumping into his new mother's arms. The director came in behind him, carrying Gabriel.

"We have presents for you,Tomas! They're at the hotel. They're from me and Caty!"

"Gracias! I cannot wait to see!"

"Well, we are going to spend a couple of days in Roatan as a family and see the sights, and also a day seeing some of the sights on the mainland. We'll head back to America on Sunday." Jesse told his new son. Then,he and Abby filled out the paperwork, and Tomas gathered up his and his brother's few belonging, which included a stuffed elephant and rabbit they had recieved from a charity box. Then the family went to pick up the cat and head back to catch the next ferry to Roatan. Cocoa took the intrusion of El Gato I stride, like the well trained dog she was. The Krawkowskys grabbed a quick dinner to take on the ferry with them. Once they had arrived back in Roatan, the family headed back to the hotel. Abby and Jesse helped the kids change into their bathing suits and walked down to the ocean. The kids were so excited when they saw the place. They ran around playing in the sand, splashing in the water, and looking for shells. Abby and Jesse smiled as the watched their kids play on the beach together.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There will be a lot of family interaction in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Don't forget to review this chapter! Catch ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The next morning, the family got up very early and got themselves ready for the day. Abby set up a portable pen for El Gato, so he wouldn't be able to destroy the room, but also would have room to move around. After leaving food and water for the cat, Abby and her family then headed down for a quick breakfast before leaving for the day. They were going to go on a glass bottom boat tour that morning. After that, they would come back for lunch and a rest before going to enjoy the sloth, monkey, and macaw experience. The kids were really excited when they saw the boat they would be riding.

"WOW! You can see through the bottom! Look! I see the bottom of the ocean!" Kelly said.

"I know! Totally cool, huh!" Abby replied.

"We gonna see lots of fish?" Tomas asked.

"We sure are." Jesse said. The tour soon started and the kids and Abby exclaimed and signed about the many different kinds of fish. Jesse joined in and explained some of what he knew. Three hours later, the tour was over. Gabriel had fallen asleep, so Abby took him back to the room. Jesse and the other kids, along with Cocoa headed to get some food to bring back to the room for lunch. While they ate, Abby and Jesse talked to Tomas about his name.

_"We're going to give your baby brother a new name when we get back home. It will be changed officially at the courthouse and he will be Daniel Gabriel Angelos Krakowsky." _Jesse said and signed.

"Why?" Tomas asked.

_"Well, because we want him to have a special new name for his new life. Daniel is for my father and Angelos was your Papa's mother's name before she got married to Papa's father."_ Abby replied, while signing for her eldest daughter.

"Can I have a new name too?"

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. You are old enough to decide that for yourself. Would you like a new name?"

"Yes. I want a new name like my brother. Did my sisters get new names when they came to America to live with you?" Tomas said.

_"Yeah. I was Zahra before I was adopted. Ca-ca still calls me Zahri, sometimes_." Kelly answered, translating for Caty.

_"Yeah. My name was Ana before I came to America." _Caty signed. Abby translated for Tomas.

"Well, what will my new name be?"

"Well, we have an idea, but if you'd like, you could choose your own." Abby replied.

"What did you pick?" Tomas asked.

"Well, we chose Alexander for my father and Michael for Mama's old friend who died. And of course we could keep Tomas as a middle name now."

"Alexander. I like it. I would like to have that name. I want to start having that name right now."

"Well, we can start calling you that. Maybe still tack Tomas on until you get used to your new name. It won't be official till we get back to America and take care of the legal stuff." Jesse said. Alexander Tomas nodded. Then they finished eating and Jesse took the kids down to the beach to play while Abby stayed in with baby Daniel the kids built a huge sand castle. It took a long time, and eventually, Abby came out carrying Daniel, who'd awakened from his nap.

"Guys, that looks amazing!" Abby exclaimed. Kelly signed that to Caty, who looked at her mama and signed,

"Will you take our picture?" Abby signed in agreement and handed Daniel to his dad. Then she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the kids with their masterpiece.

_"Hey guys, it's time to go in and get some clothes on so we can go to see the animals." _Jess said.

"Animals?!" Alexander Tomas said.

_"Yeah! We're going to a really cool place where we can see Macaws, Monkeys and Sloths. "_Abby informed her kids.

"Awesome!" Kelly said.

_"I love monkeys_!" Caty signed.

_"I know you do!" _Abby signed back.

_"And guess what, guys. We'll actually get to pet and hold the monkeys and sloths!" _Jesse added. The kids began jumping up and down.

_"So, what are you waiting for? Go get ready_!" Abby ordered, cheerfully.

It didn't take long for the kids to get themselves ready. Soon, the family was headed to their destination. During the tour, the parents and three older children drank in every word that the guide said. Abby took pictures of all three of the kids holding sloths and then with monkeys on their shoulders. Then they had some fun with the macaws. After the tour was over, they went into the gift shops where Caty found a backpack shaped like a monkey and Caty found a sloth backpack. Alexander Tomas didn't find a souvenir for himself at this stop. Abby found a bow-tie with macaws on it for Ducky. When they got back to the resort, Jesse wanted to look at the gift store there. He had found a hoodie there that he really liked. He decided to go back and get it. It was light grey and said Roatan on the back. On the right side of the front was the name of the resort. The next day, the family split up. Abby took Caty and Daniel and they went on a tour of the reefs that also included a tour of a small chocolate factory that gave out free samples. Abby bought chocolate at the shop to take back to the others. After the reef tour was over, Caty and Abby then went shopping and found a body-suit for Daniel that said Roatan. It was electric blue. Abby found some shirts for Tony, Jason, Biggs, Palmer, Torres, and McGee. Jason's had an iguana and said, What are you lookin at. It also said Roatan. Palmer's said Roatan and had outline of palm trees on it. Tony's said Anthony Key Resort Roatan. McGee's was black with Roatan on it and a sunset and palm-tree. Torres' was a Roatan Harley Davidson shirt. Abby didn't find anything for the other men at this stop, but they did find Roatan bucket hats for the older boys and Roatan maracas for the younger boys. The trip wasn't over yet, though, so there was still time. The next stop for the group was a hike that included a suspended Bridge through Gumbalimba park.

"BA!" Daniel said, looking up from his place in the baby backpack on Abby's back. Abby looked up and saw what her son was excited about.

"Oh. WOW!" Abby said. Then she got Caty's attention and showed her. It was a beautiful Toucan. As they hiked further, they saw a lot of different Honduran birds. Abby took pictures of the scenery and several of her oldest and youngest children together. She also enjoyed teaching Caty scientific facts about what they discovered and saw during their adventure. After about two hours, Abby and her crew headed back to the base of the trail and stopped in a shop that had souvenirs and food. They got ice cream and Caty spotted a red shirt that said Isla Roatan for her Uncle Clay. Abby found a license plate for Luca and a water bottle for Kyle, both of which said Roatan.

While Abby, Daniel, Caty, and Cocoa were touring the island, Jesse and the other two kids were enjoying activities that Caty couldn't participate in because of Cocoa and that Daniel was too young to participate in. They went on a horseback riding tour of the island followed by a zip line tour. Kelly, Alexander, and Jesse all had a blast. They even got to see some wild monkeys sitting in the trees looking at them, as well as many other native animals, including, anteaters, iguanas, and other creatures that the kids had never seen or heard of before. There was even a suspended bridge that was too narrow and high up for Cocoa to have made it across. Eventually, the kids began to get tired. They went into a restaurant and store that was almost right on the ocean. There they each got a treat and Jesse found a beautiful handmade hemp cord necklace with a turquoise colored stone pendant. He decided to buy it for his mother. All too soon, it was time to meet the rest of their family back at their hotel.

When Jesse and his crew returned to the hotel, Daniel was taking another nap, along with Abby. Caty was reading on the bed she was sharing with her siblings. Kelly and Alexander jumped up on the bed with her, which got her attention. She grinned at her siblings and they were soon having a conversation about their day and comparing notes. Jesse went over and lay down next to his wife and soon fell asleep. An hour later, it was time for dinner; the family got something to eat at a cabana next to the hotel. Then they came back and played on the beach for a while until it was time for bed. The next day, they would be rising early to catch the Ferry to La Cieba for some fun on the mainland.

**Well, the family had a couple of fun days in Roatan. Next chapter will be La Cieba and then They'll head back to America! And the boys will soon officially**

**have new names! Please don't forget review! Catch ya later! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! here's the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The last full day before the Krakowsys were to return to America, the entire family got up very early. They got ready and went down for breakfast. Then Abby made sure that El Gato was secure in his pen and had plenty of food and water. Then she and her family headed out to catch the ferry. When they arrived in town, it wasn't quite the right time to catch the bus that would take them to La Union to catch the railcar to the Cuero Y Selado Animal reserve, so Abby took the girls to look in the shops while Jesse took the boys to play on the beach. At the first shop, Abby found a wallet purse that looked like the Honduran flag for Ellie. Caty found Honduran hand embroidered coin purses that said Honduras for each of the older girls. Abby also found beautiful handmade Honduran bags. For Delilah there was a purple patchwork one that would fit over the handle of her wheelchair. For Ziva, a leather shoulder bag that had a woven front in orange red and brown. Breena received a handwoven tote that was purple, turquoise, pink, and Green. Gabriela would receive a cool bag made out of feed sack material with a woven strap. It said Honduras on it. Next, the three went next door to another shop where Kelly found cute handmade Honduran ragdolls. They chose three different ones for Julia, Little Kasie, and Shannon. The next shop was a jewelry shop. All the NCIS women would get necklaces. There was a flower pendent with a hemp chord chain for Jack. For Cassie, Abby found a moon and Sun pendent with the Map of Honduras in the center. Kasie received a necklace shaped like an antique key. The top part was a map of Honduras. For Carole, Abby found a beautiful pendent of the Honduran flag. Before leaving the store to meet Jesse, Abby found a beautiful handcarved cameo for herself. She had a lace collar at home that would look great with it. Then she and her girls met the rest of their family at the bus.

"Where are we going, Papa?" Alexander asked Jesse. We are going to go to a nearby town and get on a train. Then we get to go to a wild life reserve and see a lot of flowers and trees and animals. How's that sound?"

"Very good!" Alexander responded with excitement. All the kids loved the train ride. It was an old railcar that had one been used to deliver to and from the banana plantations. At the reserve, the family boarded the skiff and the tour guide talked all about the vegetation and the animals in the area. The family saw several exotic birds, plus some monkeys, raccoons, and even an alligator. Close to the end of the tour, Caty tugged on her mother's sleeve. Abby looked where Caty pointed and then said and signed,

_"Oh,look,guys! It's a manatee!"_ the guide told them all about manatees and the kids took in every word. After the tour was over, they thanked the guide and headed into the gift shop, there, Alexander finally found his perfect souvenir. It was a toy model of the skiff they'd just ridden in. The family then took the train back to town and made one stop before catching the bus. They went into a coffee shop and each got a smoothie. At the same time, Abby bought a package of the best Honduran coffee for Gibbs. Abby, Jesse, Cocoa and the kids then boarded the bus back to La Cieba, They got dinner and sat down at some outdoor tables to eat and wait for the ferry. When it arrived, they headed back to their hotel at Roatan and packed their things and got ready for bed. The kids all fell asleep pretty quickly. It had been a long but exciting day. The next morning, right after breakfast, the family boarded the transport to the airport. They checked their bags in and also El Gato in his crate.

"Will he be ok? What are they going to do to him?" Alexander asked. Jesse assured the young boy that the cat would be just fine.

"Why is Cocoa going with us on the plane but not El Gato?" the boy persisted.

_"Cocoa is Ca-Ca's service dog. She keeps my sister safe and helps her with stuff." _Kelly explained to her little brother, while signing to keep her sister in the conversation. Caty nodded in agreement. Soon it was time to board the plane. The kids all looked out the windows and tried to take in all that the saw. As they taxied down the runway, Alexander turned to Abby and asked,

"Mama, where are we going?" Abby smiled and hugged her son.

"Home, sweet boy. We're going home."

**Well, the boys are about to meet the rest of the family, starting with Ziva. That will happen on Friday. Please remember to review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

When the Krawkowskys landed at the airport in DC, they pretty quickly found Ziva there to meet them along with all five DiNozzo kids.

"Scout's in the car." Tali assured Kelly. Then the kids all mingled and met the new family members. Abby hugged everyone Kelly and Caty hugged their cousins and their Aunt Ziva.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked, after hugging Ziva.

"A new case came up." Ziva said, adding, "He will be there for the party tomorrow night."

"How are you gonna fit us all, plus your family, in your van?" asked Abby, incredulously.

"I got one of the multi-passenger vehicles from NCIS."

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Really. That, my friends is one of the many nice benefits of having a husband who is the director of NCIS."

"I'll say." Abby said, in complete awe, Then she felt a frantic tug on her skirt.

"Mama! El Gato! We need to get him. He's been in the cage too long! He will die!" Alexander exclaimed in a panic. Jesse knelt down and said,

"El Gato will be just fine. The cage can't kill him. It's to protect him."

"We'll go get him right now." Abby said.

"Who is El Gato?" Ziva asked.

"He's our new kitty. He was lost in the monsoon and Alex has been helping care for him at the shelter. He likes Mama and Alex and even me and Caty and Cocoa now." Kelly said. Abby smiled and picked up her oldest son and Jesse came forward with little Danny.

"Ziva, these are the newest human members of our family. The little guy I'm holding is Alexander Tomas Michael Krakowsky. The baby is Daniel Gabriel Angelos Krakowsky. Alex, say hi to your Aunt Ziva.

"Hello." Alex said shyly. Ziva smiled at the boy and waved at him. Danny being a little more open than his brother reached out for Ziva who took him from his father.

"He is adorable!" Ziva said.

"I know, right?!" Abby exclaimed.

"Alex is named after my father and..."

"And Franks." Ziva cut in, knowingly. Abby nodded and added,

"And Danny was named after my father and has Helene's maiden name."

"Those are wonderful names."

"Mama and Papa let me choose if I wanted a new name and I said yes because my brother was getting a new name. A new name for my new life in America!" Alex said, proudly.

"I think that is very nice." Ziva told the boy.

"We have presents for everyone, Aunt Ziva."

The family then headed to pick up the bags and headed out to Ziva's van, where an over-enthusiastic Scout greeted her master and family. Poor El Gato didn't know what to make of the commotion and cowered at the back of the carrier. Ziva took the family home and El Gato spent most of the evening under Abby and Jesse's bed. Alex loved his new room. That night it didn't take anyone long to fall asleep after their long trip.

The next day, Abby got a call from Palmer.

"We'll still be there tonight, but I have to warn you. Abby, Dr. Mallard isn't doing well at all. He won't be coming tonight. He'll want to meet the boys, though. I just wanted to let you know so you could stop by Shady Grove today. He just gets tired so easily."

"Jimmy, do you think...do you think Ducky's gonna..." Abby couldn't even finish the sentence. Jimmy answered what she didn't ask.

"Honestly, Abby, I don't think it will be very much longer." Abby heard the tears in her friend's voice and couldn't hold her own back.

"Well...We're...We're taking the boys to the shelter to see Kyle and the animals. We'll stop by to see Ducky first. I'll give him his present. It's a bow-tie with Macaws on it." Abby said through tears.

"That's nice. He'll like it. He still insists on getting dressed every day." Palmer replied. After hanging up, Abby talked to Jesse who agreed they should stop at the home. Ducky was tired and napping in his chair, but his face lit up at the sight of Abby, Jesse and the kids. He was soon entertaining the boys, as well as Caty and Kelly, with his stories. He enthused over the bowtie and put it on right away. Abby and the kids all hugged him when it was time to go. Abby made sure to tell the old man she loved him, just in case. She held back her tears for the sake of the kids as they left to head to the shelter.

"Hey, Sis! Hey guys!" Kyle said as they entered. Caty gave him his present immediately.

"Thank you, guys! I love it!" was the spoken and signed reply.

"Mama say you have animals! We see them?" Alex said.

"Sure!" Kyle replied.

"Oh, Kyle, I'd like you to officially meet your new nephews, Alexander Michael Thomas Krawkowsky and Daniel Angelos Gabriel Krakowsky. Alex and Danny."

"Great to meet you guys! I've been waiting for you. Let's go see some animals!" Kyle said. So the family followed him around as he showed him the different animals and told them about each one. Then they left, with Kyle promising to see them that night.

That evening, the NCIS family minus Ducky arrived. Carole came too. The kids handed out the presents and they were all enthusiastically received. The kids played with theirs immediately. Abby had mailed the out of towners' presents that morning. The boys received many new clothes and toys from their new family. They also received toy boxes from Grandpa Gibbs like their sisters had. Alex's was yellow and green with jungle animals painted on it, and Danny's was red and blue with cars, planes, trains, and boats on it. They fit in with the other kids right away and soon they were all playing nicely together.

"Ya got four great kids, there, Abs." Gibbs said as they watched the kids play. Abby leaned into her father figure and said,

"I know. I am totally and amazingly blessed."

"So are they." Gibbs replied.

"We all have the best extended family ever. I thank God every day for that." Abby told him. Gibbs smiled and kissed her cheek, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

**Well, the boys are starting they're new life in America, along with a cat. Ducky off in this story. He deserves his own. But he IS in his nineties and can't live forever. Rather than just having him be gone when**

**I write my story set years into the future, I'm going to give him a sweet and respectful farewell tribute. That will come out after this story is**

**finished. I will have a one-shot Easter story coming out next week though. Don't forget to review this chapter! Catch ya Monday for the **

**next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Lots of Family fluff! Enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

About a month later, Abby, Jesse, four kids, and one dog found themselves at the airport. They were waiting for Luca's plane to arive. Abby's brother, as well as Jesse's mom and Abby's other brother, would be spending Thanksgiving in DC. Everyone in the NCIS family had separate plans for this Thanksgiving. Gibbs and Jack were spending it with her daughter, with whom she had finally been able to establish a relationship . Ducky would be spending Thanksgiving with the Palmers and Breena's family. Torres and Gabriella would be spending it with her family. The DiNozzo's were having Thanksgiving at Senior's this year. The McGees would be hosting Thanksgiving for his family and hers. Kasie, Cassie, and Jason would be spending Thanksgiving with Their respective families. Ellie's family would be flying to London to spend Thanksgiving with her Reeves, and Julia. the Reeves family would be flying to DC for Christmas, so there would be an NCIS family gathering then.

After waiting for several minutes, Caty tugged on her mother's jacket.

"Mama? When will Uncle Luca get here?"

_"Any minute, now!"_,Abby signed back.

"There it IS!", shouted Kelly.

"I see it!", Alex joined in. Danny squealed and clapped his hands, caught up in the excitement.

"Calm down kids. we're in an airport." Jesse said. The passengers began to disembark, soon a voice called out,

"Abby!" Abby bounced up and down and waved as she called back,

"Luca!" Luca rushed over to the family and his sister threw herself into his arms.

"Your here! You're finally here!"

"I know! It's great to see ya,Sis! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Back atcha, Little brother!"

"Hey, Pappi? Why can mami use her outdoor voice in the airport, but we can't?" asked Alex with a confused look on his face. Abby looked back at her son, guiltily as Jesse tried to explain.

"Your mother...well, she's..." Abby then came to his rescue.

"Daddy's right,Alex. Shouting in the airport isn't really a good idea. Mami just got a little too excited. Even mommies make mistakes." Alex seemed to concider this for a moment, then said,

"It's ok,Mami. You'll do better next time." Abby smiled and hugged her son, saying,

"Thankyou for being so understanding and supportive, Sweets."

"So do , do I get a hug from my neices and new nephews?" Luca asked. The three older kids all flung themselves into his arms. Alex said,

"Hi ,Uncle Luca."

" Hi, there! Nice to officially meet you,Alex." was the reply. Then Luca stood and Abby handed Danny over to him. The small boy took to his Uncle immediately.

"And now you get to officially meet your younger nephew" Jesse said.

"Danny." Abby added.

I'm so happy that you named him after Dad."Luca said, softly.

"Yeah. Kelly has mom's name for a middle name, so Danny has dad's." Abby said, a bit wistfully.

"That's great,Sis. Very special." Luca said, kissing Abby on her cheek and putting an arm around her. Then Jesse said they should go get the bags and head back to the house. After they returned home and ate supper, Luca played games with his neices and nephews until it was time for bed.

The next morning, Luca watched the Macy's parade with the family while they ate breakfast on trays. After eating, the Kids finished watching the parade while the adults cleaned up the kitchen and prepared to start dinner preparations at about noon, the doorbell rang.

"It's grandma!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yaay! Grandma!" Luca added.

"Gama!" Daddy piped up. Caty and Kelly ran to answer the door and recieved big hugs from Helen.

_"How are my two favorite granddaugters?" _Helene said and signed.

_"Good."_ they answered together. Then Caty signed.

"_Come meet our brothers!" _Although they had all facetimed together, Helene replied,

_"I can't wait to meet my new grandsons. Lead the way." _Kelly and Caty each took one of her hands and pulled her into the living room. Jesse and Abby came in. Abby greeted her mother-in-law with a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Helene."

"Hey,Mom. Happy Thanksgiving." Jesse said, hugging his mom and kissing her cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you all." Helene replied.

"Hi, Grandma!" Alex exclaimed.

"Hello,Alex! It's very nice to meet you in person. Can I have a hug?" Alex willingly obliged. Then Danny toddled over and reached up."

"Awww! Come to Gramma,cutie!" Helene said, picking the little guy up and kissing his cheeks. Then, since the parade was over, Luca and Jesse played with the kids, while Abby and Helene finished getting dinner on. Kyle arrived not long after that, so he joined in the games. Then Jesse was called in to help with the Turkey. Luckily, this year, it didn't catch on fire. The Girls taught their younger brothers the Turkey trot, although Danny simply bounced up and down on his little feet. Soon, they were told to go wash up for dinner. When they were all gathered at the table, Jesse said,

"It's time for us all to say something we're grateful for. One at a time, say it out loud. I'll go first. I'm thankful that I have the most loving,big hearted woman in the world to be my wife, as well as the four best kids we could ask for."

"AWWW! Well, I'm thankful that I have a wonderful husband and kids, two totally amazing brothers and a terrific mother-in-law, and we are all together for Thanksgiving." Abby said. They all went around the table, and when it was Danny's turn, Kyle asked him,

"What are you thankful for, Little Dude?"

"Gato! Cout! Cocoa!" Danny said, clapping his hands and bouncing in his chair. That made everyone laugh.

"He's thankful for the animals!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well, I think he's got the right idea." Kyle said.

"So do I! Everyone had really good Thankyous tonight!" Abby agreed. Then Jesse said the blessing. When he finished, Luca said,

"Alright, Lets dig in, everyone!" The food was passed around and the family ate and talked and laughed, and just enjoyed being together.

**Well, that was Thanksgiving! Stay tuned on Thursday for the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Ya'll! this is the last chapter! It snuck up on me! Please read and review! Thanks!**

The time went by quickly, and it was soon December. The boys got to experience Chanukah for the first time at the DiNozzos. Alex loved the gelt and playing with the dreidel. He looked adorable in his little yarmulke. He and Danny and his sisters got to be in the Christmas parade with their church children's group. The entire family was excited for Christmas day. The whole family was getting together at Gibbs'. Ellie, Clay, and Julia were flying in from London. Abby just hoped that Ducky felt well enough to come. He had been getting tired more and more easily these days. On Christmas Eve, Abby and the kids headed to the airport to meet Ellie and her family. Kelly and Caty ran to their godparents as soon as they came into view!

"Aunt Ellie! Uncle Clay!" Kelly shouted.

"Hey girls! Great to see ya!" Ellie said, as she and clay swept them up into their arms. Julia in the meantime, was being smothered in a bear hug by her Aunt Abby.

"Aunt Abby, put me down! I can't breathe!" the little girl squeaked out.

"Oh! Sorry hon! I just missed you a whole lot!" Abby apologized.

"It's ok. I missed you, too, Aunt Abby." Julia replied. Then Abby set her down so she could hug her friends. Abby took Danny from Alex and gently urged her son forward to meet his godparents. She handed her other son to Ellie,

"Ellie, Clay, these are your new godsons. Alex, Danny, these are Aunt Ellie and Uncle Clay. They're your godparents. This little lady here is your cousin, Julia.

"Hi, Uncle Clay and Aunt Ellie. Hi Julie." Alex said as he hugged all three of them.

"El! Ca! Ju-Ju!" Danny squealed and he bounced in his Godmothers arms.

"They're adorable, Abs." Ellie said hugging Alex and kissing Danny's cheeks.

"I know!" Abby said.

"Yeah. You boys are adorable on the computer screen, but you're even more handsome in person." Clay added.

"Where's Uncle Jesse?" Julia asked.

"Papa had to do some stuff. He will meet us at home, he said." Alex replied.

"Let's go get your bags and head back to the house." Abby suggested. So the group headed to the baggage claim, then out to the car. Jesse was back home by the time they arrived. He scooped Julia into a hug and then set her down before hugging Ellie and Clay.

"Great to see you guys!" He said.

"I know, mate. It's been too long." Clay replied. Then the kids went off to play and Ellie helped Abby fix dinner so they could eat early before going to the service at Abby's church.

The next morning, the kids all woke up early. Caty got Danny up, and they all ran to wake their parents. Abby got up and started the coffee, while the other adults got up and ready. After what seemed like forever to the kids, their parents finally gave them permission to enter the living room. They were all excited to see that Santa had been there. Everyone had a stocking, even Julia and her parents. Alex had received a miniature pinball machine. Caty got a small air hockey table. Julia received a Wii. Kelly got a junior chemistry set. This thrilled her to the max. Caty had let the younger girl play with hers and Kelly had been wanting one of her own for a couple of years now. Danny got a little Tikes riding car, which he couldn't seem to get enough of. The presents from the family would be saved until later. Jesse and Clay hooked up the Wii for the kids and they all played while Abby and Ellie started breakfast. They ate, and a few hours later, Ziva, Delilah, and Breena came over and helped make dinner. At about five PM, the rest of the family began to arrive. The kids greeted Ducky with quite a bit of enthusiasm. Alex talked him into playing pinball. The other kids took turned playing on Caty's air-hockey game and Kelly and Jax, played with the Junior Chemistry set. Eventually it was dinner time. After they ate, Torres and Gabriella brought out the piñata. That's when things went south. Alex took one look at the special toy and burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Alex?!"Abby called. She was about to run after him, but Clay stopped her.

"I think I know what's wrong. Would you mind if I talked to him?" Abby just nodded her permission, and the man headed down the hall in search of the little boy. He found him curled up on his bed clutching his stuffed Elephant.

"Hey there, little man. What's going on?" Clay asked, rubbing his godson's back. Alex just shrugged and kept crying. Clay was silent for a moment, and then he said,

"Ya know, My mother died when I was just about your age. That first Christmas without her was nearly torture. We never had much, but she always made sure we did something special for Christmas. After she died, Christmas was an extremely painful time for me, until I moved here and the NCIS crew became my family. I still miss my mum sometimes, but It helps to be surrounded by people who love me and whom I love." As Clay spoke, Alex sat up slowly and wiped his eyes. Then he said softly,

"My Mama and Papa always had a piñata for me at Christmas. It made me sad to remember and see the piñata but my Mama and Papa are not here."

"I understand. But you know, your new mum and Dad love you very much. So do your sisters and all of us. No matter what, you aren't ever alone." Clay replied. Alex looked at his Godfather for a moment, then he threw his arms around the man.

"Gracias, Uncle Clay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Little Man. You're welcome." After a moment, the two pulled apart and Clay asked,

"Are you ready to go back out and join the others?" Alex nodded. As they stood, the door burst open and Abby entered.

"Are you ok, Alex?" Alex ran to hug his mother and said,

"I am good, now, Mami. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Kiddo. Very, very much!", Abby said. Then Alex ran on ahead and Clay told Abby about their talk.

"Thank you, Clay. He really needed someone who understood. Who has been there. My folks died when I was much older."

"You're a great mum, Abby. Don't let anyone or anything convince you otherwise." Clay replied. Abby hugged the man tightly and they headed back out. They arrived just in time to see Alex take a good whack at the piñata. The stick connected with the papier mache donkey and candy and small toys came raining out. The kids all cheered and congratulated the boy, before diving for the treats. About half an hour later, it was time to open presents. The kids all got some great presents from their parents and their aunts and uncles and Grandpas. Grandpa Gibbs had hand-carved and painted wooden toys such as trains, cars, planes, and boats for each of the kids. From Ducky there were books. Tali, AJ, and Tori all got makeup kits. Caty and Kelly received arts and Craft supplies from their parents and Danny had received a push toy, while Alex received a scooter. Shannon and David had each received a new bike and Timmy received a basketball goal. He had received a basketball from Abby and Jesse. Kasie and Donny each received Zoot Scoots. They couldn't wait to ride them down the hill the next day. Julia received a giant ball to bounce on. Ellie and Clay said she could inflate at her course, all the kids received presents from the rest of the family as well. And the adults exchanged presents with each other. After the cleanup of the wrapping paper, it was time for dessert. Abby, Caty, Ellie, and Julia served it up. After dessert was eaten, the adults sat and watched the kids play with their presents. Abby leaned into Jesse and smiled contentedly. Her boys were fitting in perfectly with the rest of the family. Even the animals all got along. Abby felt truly blessed to have such a big, wonderful, loving family. This really had been the best Christmas ever.

**Well, That's it! Hope Ya'll enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review one more time! One shot for Easter going up in a couple of days! Bye!**


End file.
